


Busy call

by Ungesabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Osamu’s needy, Phone Calls, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, kink sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi
Summary: Osamu missed Rintaro. He can’t wait anymore.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 42





	Busy call

**Author's Note:**

> There are too few Sunaosa smut fic. Thought I might contribute to the lack of it.   
> I know it’s rushed but please enjoy.

Suna is busy talking on the phone with Komori. He should have been with the team to celebrate but-   
He tries to keep his voice steady as Osamu sucks his dick as his life depends on it.  
“Sorry guys, I can’t come tonight.”  
He says, while caressing Osamu’s head. 

Osamu’s looking at him, his mouth prettly stretched around his cock, his tongue teasing his slit. Osamu hollows his cheeks and brushes Suna’s pubic hair with his nose. He gags, covering Suna’s dick with spit. 

“Yeah, that’s a shame.”   
Osamu whines when Suna licks his own fingers and starts to open him up good.  
“No, I can’t leave right now”  
Osamu’s hand is curled up around Rintaro bicep, trying to dictate the rhythm and moaning on Suna’s pec.

He’s naked except for the team jacket - Rintaro’s one - he’s wearing.  
Suna is still dealing with the other man on the other side of the phone when Osamu pulls out with a lewd pop to get up and face the other one who’s trying to avoid to look at him. 

“Rin.” He whispers.  
Osamu sits on his lap, grinding on him, murmuring sweet nothings as he sucks on one of his nipple.   
Rintaro curses, straddling Osamu and exposing his neck to bite it whilts palming his thighs.

“There’s an emergency I gotta take care of.”  
He murmurs. His eyes fixated on Osamu’s sweaty body. He’s spread wide in front of Rintaro and is putting on a show just for him to see.  
“Oh fuck.” 

“Gimme it now.” Osamu purrs, fondling his balls   
Osamu hisses when he finally splits open on Rintaro’s dick.   
Suna tries holds him still.

“I thought so too but seems this can’t wait- anymore.” he says as he pumps slowly Osamu’s cock, licking his hand clean of Osamu’s precome.

Suna almost chokes on his spit when Osamu starts to ride him shamelessly, his hands resting on his fleshy tighs, his cock bouncing hard between his legs. He has his mouth parted moaning silently, his eyes half-closed.

“Yea-Yeah, have a good night you guys.”  
Suba hangs up and angrly tosses his phone aside.

“Now you’ve done it, asshole.”   
Osamu grins.  
“That call was really too-...”

He doesn’t finish what he was saying because Rintaro licks in his mouth, his hands gripping Osamu’s ass tightly.  
He starts to fuck him relentlessly, drinking all of Osamu’s moans, the latter gripping his shoulders for good measure and biting his lobe.

“‘Fuck me so good Rin, fuck. Don’t stop.”  
Osamu doesn’t know how he finds himself on all four while Suna pounds in him at a maddening pace. He’d like to touch himself but Suna grips his arms to hold them up on his back

“So tight ‘Samu.”  
Suna purrs as he lows himself to lick his back, his free hand loosely gripping his throat. Osamu’s neck is flush, Rintaro can’t help but to kiss it. Petting it. 

Osamu comes first, undone. He quickly slides off Rintaro’s grip to pull out and turns his body so he’s kneeling in front of him.

“Give ‘t ta me.” He whispers as he pumps his cock.

Suba cradles Osamu’s face in his hand as he comes on his face, cursing. 

He takes a moment to admire the man under him, then he kneels too and feed some of his cum to Osamu with his thumb.  
“You’re so fucking perfect.” 

Suna doesn’t resist and kisses Osamu silly, gathering him in his arms. The latter allows himself to be kissed and hide his sticky face on the other man collarbone, gently nipping on it.  
“Missed ya so much, Rin.”  
“Missed you too.”

“C’mon babe, let’s clean up.”  
Rintaro proposes after a while, Osamu makes a content noise.  
“‘Coming.”  
Then he follows him in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
